Clarion and Milori - Songfics
by xMeganful
Summary: 1) Clarion and Milori sad romance story. 2) Milarion's daughter has some dreams to fulfill. 3) Milori didn't turn up to Clarion's party. 4) Milori marries Snowflake. I recommend that you listen to the lyrics of the song before reading! Enjoy! *SET BEFORE AND AFTER MOVIES*
1. Last Kiss

***All credit of storyline goes to Taylor Swift as she wrote the song 'Last Kiss' which this story is based off*. This is set before any of the Tinkerbell movies so Clarion is a princess as there is a current queen and Milori is royal but not the Lord as there is a current Lord of Winter! With that now said, please enjoy!**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night." Clarion sighed happily. She and Milori had been talking at the border where spring touches winter for the past few hours. They had kissed once but hadn't spoken about it.

"What's the time, Clarion?" Milori asked. Clarion looked down at her watch and squinted to see the time.

"1:58" she read aloud, turning to Milori and smiling. He smiled back warmly and a shiver ran through her spine. His smiles were always so magical to her and she always tried to remember _all_ of them. "Milori?" Clarion whispered.

"Yes, Clarion?" he replied, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I love you." She smiled. Milori didn't reply for a while.

"I love you too." he breathed and then shot of into the Winter Woods. Clarion felt so confused and stupid at the same time. '_He told me he loved me so why did he go away?' _she thought, confused, as she flew back to her room in the Home Tree.

* * *

**The next day:**

The next day it was raining in Pixie Hollow. It only rained once or twice every year so it wouldn't interfere too much with preperations. In fact, sometimes it made things like collecting water easier. Clarion was in her bedroom looking out of her window. It was stuffy inside her room so Clarion pushed open the window and the cold breeze hit her. It felt nice to have cold air surrounding her every once in a while. She inhaled a deep breath and could smell the rain, fresh off the ground. She loved the smell and to make it even better, it was almost sunset. Clarion turned at looked at the calendar on her wall; 'July 9th' it read. She decided to go to the border early to meet Milori; it had stopped raining so it would be safe. Also, it would also give her a chance to play with the snow of the edge of the Winter Woods without her wings freezing.

It was an hour later when Clarion was at the border and Milori came into view. As soon as he saw her he flew as fast as he could to hug her. He had been training to be the Lord all day and he hated it. Seeing Clarion was much nicer. She could feel the beat of his heart through is shirt and smiled. Considering he was a frost fairy, his arms were still warm. Even when he let go of her, she could still feel his arms.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I got nervous…" he finally said. Clarion smiled and sat down on the floor on the side of spring and began to shiver. Even though it was always warm in spring, the cold from the Winter Woods kept hitting her and she began to get extremely cold. Milori seemed to notice so instead of sitting down next to her he spoke. "Wait here." He said, flying off.

After ten minutes had passed, Milori returned with a small cloak made of owl feathers.

"It's not that big, but it's enough to keep you warm." He explained, handing her the cloak. She wrapped it around herself and began to feel warmer.

"Thanks. It's really warm. Is it yours?" she smiled. Milori nodded.

"My friend gave it to me. He likes making all my clothes." He smiled back. The two fairies talked for several more hours before leaving.

"I'll miss you." Clarion smiled as he flew off.

"Try not too!" he laughed and flew away. '_Will he not miss me?_' she thought, confused. Clarion flew back to her room and began thinking of times they had together:

* * *

**A memory:**

Several months had passed and Clarion and Milori decided to have a mini-party at the border. Milori invited 20 of his friends and Clarion invited 20 of hers. A few music talent fairies were there, too. When the day arrived of the party, Clarion excitedly flew to the border to find Milori already there with his friends and hers. She had been caught up in training to be queen so she been late.

"Sorry I'm late." She panted. Milori walked as close as he dared to the border. Clarion noticed he walked with a swing in his step. The mini party was already lively and fairies were dancing.

"It's okay. Do you want to dance?" Milori said as loud as he could so his friends would hear. She rolled her eyes at him trying to show off and he offered out his hand. Music talents began to play a slow song as Clarion took his hand and he pulled her closer to her and they began to dance, making sure each other's wings were in the correct season.

"You know I'm not much for dancing…" she sighed as she stepped on his foot, although he didn't show a sign of pain. Both of them kept dancing until the song ended. When the party was over, Milori flew away with his hands in his pockets after kissing her cheek. She loved it when he flew like that because she knew it was hard and he did it for her.

"Milori?" Clarion asked him one day at the border. "How much do you love me?" Milori smiled and replied.

"A lot." He said.

"Well, how much is that? I mean be mor-" she was cut off by Milori's lips.

"That much." He smiled. Clarion always thought about that day…

* * *

**What she sometimes did:**

Whenever she thought about Milori, she would go into her room and look at a scrap book they had put together of all their memories. He had even taken some photos of the Winter Woods and explained how often he visited that place in his life. It was like watching his life in pictures… She even knew some of his friends. Whenever they spoke she would ask about Milori and how he is.

* * *

**After Tinkerbell had been born but before Secret of the Wings:**

After many years of being separated Clarion began to think about Milori more.

"I hope it's nice where you are…" she whispered out of her window sadly. The cool breeze of sunset was blowing onto her delicate skin and even though it was cold, she liked it. "I hope it's a beautiful day…" she whispered. The cold breeze reminded her of winter, which reminded her of Milori. "I hope something reminds you of me…" Clarion whispered to herself.

* * *

**Milori's P.O.V at the same time as the last paragraph:**

"We can plan on a change in weather and time…" he read aloud from a book. He tried reading to keep his mind away from Clarion but it was impossible. He sighed and gave up with the book. '_I never planned on you changing your mind…' _was all he could think.

* * *

**Back to Clarion:**

"I'd never thought we'd have last kiss…" she whispered out the window. "I'd never imagine we'd end like this…" flashbacks from when Clarion last saw Milori hit her. _A kiss. A broken wing. A goodbye. _"Milori…" she sighed. Clarion had never felt so depressed. Sometimes when she thought about Milori, she could feel his lips. Right now as one of those times at it only brought tears to her eyes. Slowly, she put her fingers on her lips and sighed again. "Milori…" she whispered.

* * *

**I know it was VERY all over the place and stuff but if you managed to keep up with what happened (I only just managed to…) then I hope you think it's alright… Let me know what you thought and I'll see you in a better story! Bye!**


	2. Butterfly Fly Away

**Hi! So this songfic is based on the song "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Queen Clarion and Lord Milori's daughter is called "Butterfly".**

* * *

**Set after The Secret of the Wings movie.**

* * *

It was a few hours after dark and Milori and Clarion were tucking their daughter into her bed. She was only a few seasons old and was about the age of a human five-year-old.

"Mummy, when can I go to the Mainland?" Butterfly asked. Clarion smiled at her daughter as she replied.

"Soon, dear, perhaps when you're older," Butterfly sighed as her father turned out her light and the happy parents left. Every night Clarion and Milori would do the same thing as it made Butterfly feel safe and sound; little girls depend on things like that.

* * *

After a few years had passed, Butterfly was about eleven years old. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth and combed her delicate blonde hair. Just as she finished, her mother and father knocked on her door.

"Dear, are you ready?" Clarion called to her daughter as she slowly pushed the door open.

"Yes, Mother," Butterfly smiled excitedly; today was the day that she finally got her tiara as she had just finished training as a princess. Her beautiful silver butterfly wings were the main reason for her name being 'Butterfly'.

"Let's go," Milori smiled and he and Clarion escorted their daughter down to the Pixie Dust Tree centre; they were always there for Butterfly, good times and bad.

* * *

Butterfly often felt sorry for her mother as she had to start Pixie Hollow all alone; make a living and make a home. _'Must have been as hard as it could be…'_ she thought sadly. Butterfly was pulled out of her thoughts and back into her dark bedroom where she lay there in fear. Although she was ten years old (human years), she still had a fear of the dark. There was a gentle knock on the door and her parents came in and sat by her bed. Clarion smiled at her daughter as she held her hand and began singing comforting words:

"_Caterpillar in the tree,_

_How you wonder who you'll be,_

_Can't go far but you can always dream._

_Wish you may,_

_And wish you might._

_Don't you worry,_

_Hold on tight,_

_I promise you there will come a day._

_Butterfly fly away."_

* * *

Butterfly was now the human equivalent of fifteen years old. All the nature-talent fairies were just setting of to change the season on the Mainland from winter to spring; which was Butterfly's dream. Sadly, Butterfly stood at her mother and father's side as they watched the fairies beginning to take off to go to the Mainland. To Butterfly's surprise, her mother turned to her and spoke:

"Butterfly fly away, flap your wings now you can't stay! Take those dreams and make them all come true!" Clarion told her daughter softly and Butterfly began to flutter her wings and began to fly away from her parents excitedly.

"Butterfly fly away! We've been waiting for this day, all along and knowing just what to do!" Milori smiled at his daughter as she fluttered away.

"Butterfly, fly away!" were the last words that Butterfly heard from her parents as she followed the second star to the Mainland.

* * *

**Wow, I'm really proud of this songfic! :') The last one turned out badly so this was a ****big improvement****! I hope you enjoyed! :'')**


	3. The Moment I Knew

**So, here we are again for my third songfic! Sorry but it's going to be another depressing one… I seem better at those…**

* * *

***SET AFTER SECRET OF THE WINGS MOVIE***

* * *

Queen Clarion was standing with the ministers of the seasons, happily discussing the party that they were currently at. Although she tried to keep her attention focused on the conversation, she couldn't help but watch the door over Hyacinth's shoulder. Milori had promised to meet Clarion at the party but it had been an hour and he still hadn't arrived. At any moment she was expecting him to burst through the doors with that "baby I'm right here" smile and it would have felt like a million little shining stars had just aligned and she would've been so happy…

* * *

Christmas lights glistened all around the big room where the party was held. Clarion kept her eye on the door as the ministers continued to talk, just waiting for Milori to walk in but the time was ticking.

"Queen Clarion, how have you been lately? I trust everything is going accordingly?" Redleaf asked Clarion, snapping her out of her thoughts. Quickly, Clarion combed back through her memory, trying to think of an answer.

"Of course," she smiled "Everything is going _wonderfully_." Clarion tried to hide her disappointment at Milori being late. '_How you said you'd be here…'_ she thought sadly. 'Y_ou said you'd be here…'_ Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The ministers all fluttered away after another few minutes of talking and Clarion was left standing alone. She stood there in her silver party dress and red lipstick, but no one to impress. Clarion looked around and _everyone _was laughing, but there was one thing missing… and that was the moment she knew.

* * *

The hours passed by and Clarion just wanted to be alone but Dewey and Fairy Mary insisted that she told them what was troubling her.

"Everything is just fine." She faked a smile "Please excuse me," Clarion then headed out the big room and down the hall, followed by Dewey and Fairy Mary. When Clarion reached the girls' bathroom, Dewey stopped following but Fairy Mary didn't. The queen tried not to fall apart and start crying as Fairy Mary entered. Clarion could feel her heart begin to sink at the thought of Milori not showing up.

"He said he'd be here…" she said hopelessly. Everything seemed to feel like slow motion as Clarion stood there in her party dress and red lipstick with no one to impress. Everyone at the party was still laughing and asking her about Milori… There was still one thing missing, and that was the moment Clarion knew…

* * *

Fairy Mary then managed to coax Clarion out the bathroom and into the room where the party was being held. Within mere minutes tears were streaming down her face in front of everyone she knew. '_What do you do when the one who means the most to you, is the one who didn't show?' _Clarion wondered sadly.

* * *

"He should've been here…" Clarion sighed to Fairy Mary. "And I would've been so happy…" Everything still felt like slow motion as Clarion stood there in her party dress and red lipstick; with no one to impress… Everyone then began to gather around Clarion and her heart sank further as they began singing.

"Happy birthday to Queen Clarion!" everyone in the room sang but there was still one thing missing… and that was the moment Clarion knew.

* * *

It was an hour after Clarion's birthday party and Clarion was fluttering around in Pixie Hollow by herself, trying to except that Milori never showed up… After a while, she heard a voice behind her. Clarion turned around to see Milori and for once, she didn't smile at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it." Milori panted as he approached Clarion.

"I'm sorry too." She replied before quickly flying back to her bedroom, tears flowing from her eyes.

_And that was the moment Clarion knew._

* * *

**:'(**

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I think I got the point across. I do support Milarion (ClarionxMilori) but I thought you might enjoy this songfic. Please let me know what you thought of it but first please read this:**

* * *

**1) In this songfic Clarion's birthday is near Christmas however it is on the Disney Wikipedia page that her birthday is on the 25****th**** September.**

**2) I do not know what Clarion knew; it doesn't say in the song.**

**3) The song was by Taylor Swift and is called "The Moment I Knew" on her new RED album. Check it out!**

**4) Hyacinth = Minister of Spring**

**Sunflower = ****Minister of** Summer

**Redleaf = ****Minister of** Autumn

**Snowflake = ****Minister of** Winter

**(It's their official names)**

* * *

**Bye!**


	4. Speak Now

**I don't think you Milarion fans will like the beginning of this songfic but you'll like the end! This is based off a song called "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift! Please enjoy!**

* * *

***Set after Secret of the Wings***

* * *

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl."

* * *

It was the day of Snowflake and Milori's wedding. While everyone is getting ready, Clarion snuck into the church. The church itself is made of ice but Clarion managed to withstand the coldness. Quietly, Clarion hid behind a curtain to the left. In a room a few metres away she could hear Snowflake yelling at what she presumed were bridesmaids, wearing a white snowflake gown shaped like a pastry. Milori's friends all fluttered around excitedly while Snowflake's friends, all dressed in pastel, were all annoying everyone with their snootiness.

'_Surely this not what you thought it would be…?' _Clarion thought, loosing herself in a daydream were she stood and said…

* * *

_"Don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out, of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out," _

_And they said, "Speak now,"._

* * *

Fun gestures are exchanged as the music-talent fairies start to play.

"Sounds like a death-march…" Clarion muttered, still hiding in the curtains. "Seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be…"

The doors burst open and Snowflake floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. Clarion could tell Milori wished it was her.

"You wish it was me, don't you?" she muttered.

* * *

"Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out…"

And they said, "Speak now,"

"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out…"

And they said, "Speak now,"

* * *

The preacher clears his throat.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He announces. There's the silence. There's Clarion's last chance. She stands up with shaking hands. All eyes on Ree. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but Clarion's only looking at Milori.

"I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." Tears well up in her eyes "So don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow! You need to hear me out, and they said "Speak now"."

Milori smiled and approached Clarion and hugged her tightly. "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows. So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"." He whispered into her ear. Clarion nodded and leaned closer to him and met his lips with her own.

* * *

Snowflake was certainly not amused.

* * *

**I love that ending! Hope you did too! Bye for now!**


	5. This Is Me

**A few things before we get started:**

* * *

**Tangled4ever, I'm sorry that I haven't done your requested songfic for 'A Little Too Not Over You' yet. It will most likely be my next songfic. I have made notes but not yet written it properly. **

* * *

**This songfic/little story was requested by 'Tink and Peri' (guest). I thought your idea was lovely that's why I'm doing it!**

* * *

**Also, either tomorrow or the day after I am getting a new laptop so I will be able to create more YouTube videos (Milarion stuff, yay!) and also should be able to upload a bit faster. I'm really excited because my current laptop is very old and takes about 3 minutes just to load Google…**

* * *

**Finally, I would like to note that none of my songfics are related. They are just classed as the same "story" to make it easier. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**This song is called 'This Is Me' by Demi Lovato! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day of the flower festival. The festival took place once every year and it included flower competitions hosted by the garden fairies, games such as painting flower petals in a limited amount of time and at the end of the night, the flower festival concert took place. The festival was being held in Springtime Square all afternoon and evening. Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and their daughter, Hope, were all looking forward to it. However, their son was not. Valiant didn't enjoy most festivals. Clarion was looking forward to seeing the calla lilies most of all, while Milori just wanted to see different types of flowers. Being from the Winter Woods, he never used to see many often. Hope was excited because she was performing in the live concert at the end of the night. Never before had she performed before; only in front of her best friend (and crush), Mark. He had short white hair, was strong and very popular among other winter fairies alike him.

* * *

Hope admired herself in her full length mirror. She wore a pink dress that was knee-height and her long, perfectly straight hair fell to her waist. On top of her head she wore a small pink tiara. Compared to most fairies, she was small and quiet. She never really fit in with other warm fairies. The only fairy who was her friend was Mark. Even her brother teased and taunted her; he always said it was his job since he was older. Not that age ever mattered in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

"Dear, are you ready?" Clarion asked as she pushed open Hope's bedroom door.

"Yes Mother." Hope replied politely as she fluttered out her room, only to see Valiant and Milori.

* * *

"Good morning Father. Good morning brother." She greeted them and did a small curtsey. Valiant groaned. He was wearing a silver tux and his prince crown. Right now, he would rather have been racing his friends. Valiant was tall, had short white hair and was strong but noisy.

"Do I have to come to this _stupid_ festival? Flowers aren't even impressive!" he groaned.

"Valiant, I would rather you didn't call the flower festival 'stupid'. Your mother and I love this festival very much. You might even find you will too." Milori stated.

"Doubt it…" Valiant muttered as he flew away to Springtime Square. Clarion and Milori linked hands and began to walk there themselves. Hope slowly walked behind them, hoping nobody would see her.

* * *

"What do you think? How bad is it?" Hope asked nervously. It was a few minutes before the concert began and it was already dark outside. Mark sat at her side, pouring himself over the lyrics to the song she was going to perform.

"It's really good. I like this part…" he pointed to the line _'I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.'_

"Really? Thank you." Hope blushed, glad that he liked her lyrics. "I can only hope everything goes smoothly."

"You're going to be perfect!" Mark hugged her tightly. "I promise. After all, you are Hope." He smiled.

"I guess you're right," the young princess smiled back "Thank you Mark."

"Glad I could help," the winter fairy gently leaned closer to her. Hope blushed even more. Suddenly, a loud voice floated through the air which made Mark and Hope jump.

"ALL PERFORMERS PLEASE GO BACKSTAGE!"

"Uh, I should go." Hope jumped up from the table she was sitting at. Mark stood up too and hugged her again.

"Good luck. Remember, _you are Hope._" He whispered into her ear as they hugged. Hope nodded before flying away, behind the stage at the far end of Springtime Square. Mark gathered up the lyric sheets and began to learn them himself.

* * *

Hope was the last performer. Everyone had decided to let the princess be the 'big finish'. Water fairies and light fairies prepared themselves as the performer before Hope fluttered off stage.

"Good luck!" Zoey, the previous performer, smiled as she fluttered past Hope and backstage. Fairy Mary quickly flew out onto the stage.

"And that was light fairy, Zoey! Now for our last performer of the night, Princess Hope!" Fairy Mary announced and then flew offstage. Hope inhaled a deep breath as she slowly fluttered onto stage. Her hair fell in the way and nobody could see her face. Mark watched anxiously from the crowd.

* * *

"I would like to dedicate this song everyone, but mainly my parents; Queen Clarion and Lord Milori." She shakily announced. Music fairies then began to play and Hope inhaled another deep breath.

* * *

"_I've always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say."_

* * *

She didn't need to think of the lyrics. They came out without thinking and her voice was the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard. Hope still had her face hidden from the audience of fairies and the stage was dark.

* * *

"_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me._

_I'm gunna let it show,_

_It's time._

_To let you know,_

_To let you know."_

* * *

A beam of light shone down on Hope but she still kept her face hidden, not wanting to look at the audience of fairies in front of her.

* * *

"_This is real,_

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gunna let the light,_

_Shine on me!_

_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me."_

* * *

"Get up there!" one of Mark's friends nudged him.

"She needs you!" Another insisted.

"I don't know the lyrics!" Mark protested.

* * *

"_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel to in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself._

_It's the only way."_

* * *

"Yes you do! You've been reading those lyric pages over and over again for the past two hours!" his friend gently pushed Mark.

"You know every line!" persuaded another.

* * *

"_This is real,_

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gunna let the light,_

_Shine on me!_

_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_Now more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me!"_

* * *

More beams of light, all different colours, began to fall on the young princess. Mark sighed and fluttered up onto the walkway part of the stage. The stage itself was circular at the end but there was a strip of the stage in the middle of the crowd. He cleared his throat.

* * *

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you."_

* * *

Hope stared, amazed. Slowly, the two fairies began to approach each other.

* * *

"_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me."_

* * *

Hope smiled as she joined Mark.

* * *

"_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you!"_

"_This is real,_

_This is me."_

"_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gunna let the light,_

_Shine on me!"_

* * *

Bubbles from all around the stage appeared and had clearly been blown by fish (trained by the water talent fairies). More beams of light appeared, shining on both Hope and Mark.

* * *

"_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be!"_

"_This is me!"_

"_You're the missing piece I need._

_The song inside of me."_

"_This is me!"_

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing."_

"_Now I've found,_

_Who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I wanna be!_

_This is me!"_

* * *

While the music talents still played, fireworks were launched from behind the stage. Mark and Hope were now hand-in-hand, face-to-face, beaming. Both tired from such a performance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarion and Milori stood at the side of the crowd in a section reserved for them. Clarion cried out of happiness while Milori beamed. Valiant stood next to his parents, amazed himself.

* * *

**Hope you liked this songfic/mini story! This was requested by 'Tink and Peri' (a guest) so if you liked the idea, thank them! The parts sung by Joe in the song were done by Mark in this fic. Parts by Demi were sung by Hope. Bye for now!**


	6. A Thousand Years

**Hello! Sorry I haven't made a songfic in a while but I have one for you now! It's a bit short but very fluffy! :D**

**This songfic was inspired by fairytales-forever!**

* * *

_Queen Clarion stood at the border, where spring touches winter, her heart beating fast. Colours behind her were creating a beautiful background behind the elegant queen. The two sisters, Periwinkle and Tinker, stood in front of her, rather shocked._  
_"Tinkerbell, this is not Lord Milori's rule. It is mine." she calmly stated, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. The promise she had made to Milori was overwhelming her with sadness. The colours and sparks that would fly between them before they were seperated were tragic now. Tinkerbell turned and faced the queen._  
_"Queen Clarion?" she pleaded._  
_"I'm sorry." Queen Clarion replied sadly. Tinkerbell turned to face her sister._  
_"You should get deeper into the cold; back to the north side of the mountain." Lord Milori advised. Periwinkle sadly turned and began to walk away, her wings drooped. It was then she turned around and the sisters stared at each other sadly. Periwinkle and Tinkerbell hugged for the last time before parting ways. Clarion and Milori held a gaze for a moment, both fairies trying to remain strong and brave. 'How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?' she thought, blinking back tears. Watching the love of her life stand alone was horrible. All of their doubt suddenly goes away somehow..._

* * *

_One step closer..._

* * *

The queen stood outside on her balcony, the rain falling down before her while she stood under the cancopy. Clarion looked out across to the Winter Wood's border, sadness clouding her normally bright eyes.  
"I have died everyday waiting for you." she whispered into the air "Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more..."

* * *

_Time stands still. Beauty in all Clarion is. 'I will be brave. I will not let anything take what's standing in front of me." she told herself. Lord Milori stood only feet from her, standing in the coldness of winter, with the same look of sadness of his face. Every breath... Every hour has come to this..._

* * *

_One step closer..._

* * *

"I have died everyday waiting for you." she whispered into the air "Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more..."  
"All along I believe I would find you. And time has brought you're heart to me." Clarion felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more..." Clarion turned her head to see Lord Milori. He beamed as she placed her warm lips on his cold.

* * *

_One step closer..._  
_One step closer..._

* * *

Their lips seperated and Clarion frowned.  
"I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid." she said softly "I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." Milori smiled as he tightened his grip on her.  
"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." he rested his lips on hers and they shared a magical and passionate kiss, making up for all those they had lost during that time period of a thousand years.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know by either PM or review! Thank you for reading and goodbye or now!**


	7. A Little Too Not Over You

**Hello! I am very sorry I haven't updated for so long but I'm still dealing with writer's block and my life is VERY busy at the moment! **

**Also, yesterday was my birthday so I took the day off from writing! :)**

**I hope you enjoy and this songfic ("A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta) and it was requested by Tangled4ever!**

* * *

The Lord of Winter stood in the Ice Palace, the icy walls and floors echoing his thoughts.  
"Lord Milori?" the Minister of Winter snapped hastily. She was very impatient and wintertime was quickly approaching. "Lord Milori?" she repeated, rather annoyed.  
"Oh? My apologize, Minister." Milori tried to clear his head of his thoughts. Snowflake laughed.  
"Thinking of someone? A queen, perhaps?" she taunted.  
"She never crosses my mind." Milori shook his head.  
_At least that's what I tell myself..._  
"What we have has come and gone." said the Lord "She's better of with someone else. It's for the best, I know it is."

* * *

Lord Milori was pacing back and forth the border, where spring touches winter, when suddenly a fairy's voice alarmed him.  
"Hello. How are things in the Winter Woods going?" he turned to see a tall and elegant fairy; Queen Clarion.  
"Tell me why you're so hard to forget." Milori stared deeply into her blue eyes.  
"Pardon?" Clarion frowned in confusion. Milori shook his head as he turned and began to walk deeper into the cold.  
"Don't remind me, I'm not over it." He muttered, blinking back tears. "Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. I'm just a little too not  
over you."  
_Not over you..._

* * *

"Memories are supposed to fade!" Milori yelled, frustrated. The Keeper flew along side him. "What's wrong with my heart?"  
"Shake it off!" Dewey tried to calm him "Let it go."  
"Didn't think it would be this hard..." Milori muttered "Should be strong. Moving on."

* * *

The Lord was again pacing at the border, half hoping to see his lover. It was then a very special queen floated into the clearing of the edge of spring.  
_But I see you..._  
Queen Clarion looked directly into his eyes and only saw pain. The same pain reflected in her eyes.  
_What I feel inside..._  
The Minister of Spring then fluttered to her side and smiled at the queen. Milori turned around, infuriated by the minister's presence.  
"I turn around and you're with him now." he muttered. "I just can't figure it out!" Anger overcome the lord and he threw his fist at a nearby pine tree. Snow slowly fell to the ground from the clouds above.  
"Tell me why you're so hard to forget." Milori continued to mutter to himself. "Don't remind me, I'm not over it." he began to walk away in the snow "Tell me why I can't seem to face th truth."  
Milori sighed "I'm just a little too not over you."

* * *

Milori stood in his bedroom, gazing at the window, lost in deep thought.  
"Maybe I regret everything I said." he sighed "No way to talke it all back... Now I'm on my own." he turned and sighed once again "How I let you go, I'll never understand."

* * *

"Tell me why you're so hard to forget." The Lord of Winter yelled as he walked through the snow in the Winter Woods alone. "Don't remind me, I'm not over it. Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth. I'm just a little too not over you..."  
"Hiya Lord Milori!" The Keeper chirped from behind him. Milori turned to see his friend.  
"Tell me why she's so hard to forget. Don't remind me, I'm not over it. Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth."  
"Time will fix everything! Don't ya worry!" Dewey smiled as he flew away. Milori continued to walk until he saw Queen Clarion and Hyacinth at the spring border. He watched as the queen spoke to the minister.  
_I'm just a little too not over you..._  
_Not over you..._

* * *

**What did you think of it? **

**Don't forget to review! It only takes a few seconds! ;)**


End file.
